La llama de la Juventud
by Agente del Yosh
Summary: TenTen va descubrir a fondo el verdadero significado de la llama de la juventud... TenLee
1. ¿Mi principe azul?

Era de noche, como es de esperarse muchas parejas estaban tomadas de la mano, mirándose a los ojos, dándose besitos y diciéndose que su amor durara para siempre. Claro, toda chica menor de 20 años tiene la idea de que su príncipe azul es un muchacho "guapo", de buen vestir, con modales y que por si fuera poco, este cagado en plata… hay pobres ilusas, si tan solo supieran que esas historias de amor… no suceden, ni nunca sucederán ya que la mayoría de esas historias de hecho, terminan como la de nuestra protagonista… TenTen.

- ¡AAAA!

Es una chica con cabello en forma de rollos, con unas ropas blancas con rojo y peligrosa con sus kunais y demás proyectiles, por no decir que puede castrarte sin que te des cuenta.

- ¡Los Hombres son basura!

En estos momentos esta llenando su estomago con todo tipo de comida para poder olvidarse de ese vacio que sentía en su corazón, causado por un sujeto de ojos blancos y pelinegro, el que podría decirse fue su príncipe azul… si, azul, pero azul oscuro.

- ¡Te odio Neji Hyuuga, te odio!

Metía su cuchara en platos repletos de sopa, usaba sus palillos para comer una exagerada cantidad de fideos con puerco, usaba sus dientes para desgarrar la pata de pavo que tenia al frente y por si fuera poco, mataba a mordiscos a un cerdo en salsa agridulce que tenia en su mesa.

- ¡¿Cómo pudiste dejarme así?!

Todos los del restaurante la miraban como si fuera un fenómeno de circo que nunca antes había sido alimentado, a lo que TenTen regresaba sus miradas de extrañeza con una poderosa mirada de furia natural.

- ¡¿Qué están viendo?!

Ahora… han de estarse preguntando… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió para que dicha "mujercita" se comportara como hiena de zoológico?... pues, a resumidas cuentas, aquí les doy una explicación.

* * *

En el campo de entrenamiento, varias horas antes.

El equipo de Gai, el equipo de los milagros, ese era el apodo dado a ese equipo, con un genio Hyuuga entre ellos, el poderoso Neji, aquel que tenia miles de admiradoras entre jóvenes y adultos, el mas admirado de Konoha junto con Sasuke Uchiha, después teníamos a Rock Lee, mejor conocido como el "muñeco de practica" de Neji, con miles de detractores por doquier, hombres y mujeres por igual se burlaban de su absurda apariencia y de su comportamiento, es posiblemente el ninjas mas patético de Konoha junto con Naruto Uzumaki (al menos en la mentalidad de los aldeanos) y por ultimo, TenTen... y eso es todo, realmente nadie nunca se preocupo por saber de ella, es simplemente una mas en el relleno de esta historia que llamamos vida.

- ¡Lee, agáchate!

- ¡hmp!

Un kunai rozo la cabeza de Lee y corto unos cuantos cabellos, el cejotas sonrió e hiso la pose cool a su compañera de entrenamiento. TenTen suspiro ante esa estúpida pose, era tan tonta que la hacia avergonzarse de solo pensar en que lo conoce.

- ¡muy bien hecho TenTen, apenas pude esquivarlo!

- Cielos Lee, el punto es que tienes que esquivarlo, no esperar a que te de- dijo golpeando su frente en desesperación.

- ¡Gai sensei!

- ¡sigue luchando Neji!

Del otro lado, Gai estaba entrenando con Neji, el verlos luchar era un espectáculo digno de admiración, ambos eran jonin de un gran nivel, Gai luchaba con una fuerza sobrehumana y una velocidad impresionante, que sinceramente, Neji no envidiaba, ya que el podía llegar a luchar de tu a tu con su sensei y de hecho, podía vencerlo si le ponía ganas (y si Gai no estaba de mal humor, ya que por lo normal, un Gai cabreado equivalía a un enemigo apaliado sin piedad).

- ¡usted puede Gai sensei, usted es el mejor!

- ¡ja, Neji es lo máximo, ni tu ni Gai sensei podrían vencerlo!

Lee miro a TenTen con una gran sonrisa, cosa que hiso sonrojar a la muchacha, pero al poco tiempo un golpe en la cara por parte de Gai sensei a Neji, la hiso regresar a la realidad. Corrió hacia Neji y lo quiso ayudar a ponerse de pie, pero Neji simplemente ignoro su mano y se puso de pie por su propia cuenta.

- Me alegra ver que no te rindes, Neji- dijo Gai haciendo la pose cool.

- Hmp

Neji camino fuera del campo de entrenamiento, ese modo de ser tan rebelde y misterioso era precisamente lo que le atraía de Neji, no era como el estúpido de Lee, que siempre se reía por todo y que era tan idealista para creer que Sakura Haruno se fijaría en él, algún día.

- Oye Neji, espera

- ¡TenTen!- grito Lee..

- …- TenTen se detuvo y miro a Lee- … ¿Qué deseas?

- Necesito que me hagas un favor

- …- ¿Lee pidiéndole un favor?... eso era nuevo- … ¿Qué clase de favor?

- Podrías entregarle esta flor a Sakura chan

Lee extendió su mano y le mostro una bella flor azul a TenTen. Ella miro esa flor con intriga, por alguna razón se sentía un poco celosa, pero nuevamente, no debía sentirse celosa, Sakura Haruno lo rechazaría nuevamente y todo seguiría como siempre.

- Claro

TenTen tomo de la mano de Lee la flor y sin decir adiós fue tras Neji… ahí cometió su primer error.

* * *

Varias horas mas tarde…

Tenten acompaño a Neji hacia la mansión Hyuuga, esperaba que el chico de sus sueños, le declarara su amor y que de hecho lo hiciera de una manera romantica y pronta, pero la realidad le abofeteo la cara nuevamente. Al llegar a la entrada de la mansión Hyuuga, Tenten miro a Neji, esperando que la invitara a entrar, cosa que a propósito, no hiso, pero no importa, de seguro que iba a decirle el motivo de una buena manera…

- No se permite gente agena al clan

- Pero Neji...

La pobre dama, no pudo terminar su oración, ya que recibió la puerta en su cara… a pues, ni modo, todavía quedaba la esperanza de que Neji le diera una flor, así es, ella puso esa flor que Lee le dio en el bolsillo de Neji, esperando que su adorado príncipe azul le devolviera el caprichoso sentimiento, además de que puso una nota en la que decía que le esperaba un dulce beso de parte de su admiradora secreta (que no es tan secreta).

- A esperar- dijo TenTen y cerro sus ojos.

Paso una hora, dos horas, cuatro horas, pero nada pasaba… cuando por fin era de noche y TenTen aun esperaba la respuesta de su amado, un miembro del Souke salió con unas bolsas de basura y en un extremo de ellas, la flor de Lee (que TenTen esperaba fuera para ella de parte de Neji).

- ¡¿Qué?!

FLASHBACK:

Neji caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión, metió su mano en el bolsillo y encontró su carta junto con la flor azul. EL Hyuuga la leyo y despues miro la flor.

- Mmm… ja, no gracias

Neji arrojo la flor de Lee en el basurero y dejo que el tiempo pasara.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

Nunca en toda su vida, TenTen se había sentido tan rechazada, se sintió como porquería, sus sueños románticos habían sido pisoteados por completo y ahora sus ojos estaban escarchándose.

- ¡te odio Neji Hyuuga!- grito TenTen mientras corría triste fuera de ese lugar.

* * *

Y ese es el motivo por el que ahora TenTen llena su panza con alimento en cantidades exageradas, asustando a los niños con los sonidos de su boca que mastica y mastica y mirando feo a los otros clientes.

- ¡más ramen!

La chica sujeto un plato de arroz, pero su muñeca fue sujetada con fuerza por una mano masculina, por no decir familiar. TenTen levanto su mirada y ahí encontró a Lee, mirándola preocupado y algo enojado también.

- No deberías comer tanto, es malo para tu salud

- ¡cállate, yo comeré cuanto quiera y nadie podrá evitarlo, comeré hasta reventar si es necesario!

- Tranquilízate, esa actitud no te llevara a nada, además, deseo saber que paso con la flor de Sakura chan

Lo que le faltaba, un sermón de mini Gai, el chico mas molesto de Konoha y con quien por desgracia tenia que compartir equipo.

- ¡Que me importa lo que le suceda a tu preciosa Sakura, y ya suéltame, que me sueltes!

- No, si te suelto, solo seguiras comiendo y eso te hace mal

- ¡que me sueltes, inútil!

TenTen le avento una poderosa patada directo al cuello, el golpe fue tan fuerte que varias ventanas se rompieron a su alrededor. TenTen miro a Lee, el cual recibió la patada de lleno, la expresión en su rostro había cambiado a una de seriedad, una que TenTen pocas veces habia visto, pero que por alguna razón le llamaba mucho la atención.

- ¿Por qué… por que no evadiste la patada?

- Patea cuanto quieras…- Lee le sonríe tiernamente- … si eso te hace sentir mejor

La kunoichi miro asombrada a ese chico que soporto una patada que podría noquear (y que de hecho a noqueado) a Gai sensei. Lentamente retiro su pierna del cuello de Lee y miro el suelo entristecida, posiblemente arrepentida y asombrada a la vez.

- Ahora dime… ¿Qué sucede?

- Yo… pues… yo- pequeñas lágrimas salieron del rostro de la kunoichi.

- …- Lee sujeto la cara de TenTen con ternura y la miro a los ojos- … oye, si te sientes mal, solo háblalo y desahógate, para eso estoy aquí

Era la primera vez que Lee mostraba esta cara hacia ella, siempre fue un tipo sensible que estaba en comunión con sus sentimientos… y eso es malo, no hay nada peor que un tipo que se pone a llorar por ver como matan a la mamá Bambi… pero esta vez, mostraba esa seguridad que lo caracterizaba, de una manera distinta, una manera que empezaba a agradarle.

- Veras…. Yooo

- Oye, si perdiste mi flor, no hay problema solo tendre que escalar esa montaña otra vez y ya…

- … Lee, no tiene que ver con…

- … solo te pido que esta vez no termine en el basurero- dijo el cejotas mientras se rascaba la nuca con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Eso fue lo que derramo el baso, TenTen comenzó a llorar con mucha fuerza, Lee la sujeto entre sus brazos y la abrazo muy fuerte. El pecho de Lee era bastante amplio, su respiración la tranquilizaba a pesar de que seguía llorando y su aliento era cálido… lentamente TenTen se dio cuenta que hay mas de lo que los ojos veían y que Lee era un vivo ejemplo de ello.

* * *

Pasaron las horas, el restaurante cerró y TenTen y Lee se dedicaron a pasear durante la madrugada, sabían que esto no les iba a caer bien, Maito Gai tenia la costumbre de entrenar con ellos durante las mañanas y esperaba que todos hallan dormido bien para tener energía.

- Bueno TenTen, me alegra que ya te sientas bien

- Si, gracias Lee, sabes… eres mas de lo que pensaba

- ¿Cómo?

- Nada…- dijo TenTen sonriendo- … bueno, te vere mañana…

- …Mejor dicho mas tarde

- Si, jajaja… adiós

- Adiós

Sin duda alguna habían muchas cosas que TenTen no conocía de Lee, pero lo que acababa de descubrir hiso que aprendiera una valiosa lección, no juzgar por lo que vez, si no por lo que puede ser… y créanme, aprenderá muchas lecciones mas en el futuro.


	2. Dulce Pesadilla

Era de noche, la luna brillaba con muchísima fuerza, haciendo que un palacio se viera reluciente rodeado de hermosos campos de flores multicolores. Dentro del castillo, una hermosa sala de baile, repleta de muchos bailarines, todos vestidos de gala. Lee miro entre toda la gente que danzaba y vio a una chica de cabello rosa que lo esperaba de espaldas delante de un gran banquete.

- ¡¿Sakura chan?!

Lee camino entre los bailarines y llego hasta la chica, ella aun estaba de espaldas, usaba un bello vestido de color dorado que resaltaba su cabello rosa, su espalda estaba descubierta, en sus manos habían unos guantes de color oro que brillaban como si tuvieran chispas y una gargantilla negra con diamantes a su alrededor.

- Sakura chan

- Dígame príncipe Lee

Lee miro su cuerpo, traia puesto un traje militar de color azul marino y un sable en su cintura, todo un príncipe de cuento de hadas. El cejotas se acerco a su adorada Sakura, puso sus mano en sus hombros y justo cuando le dio la vuelta.

- Ni se te ocurra

Donde debería estar el rostro de Sakura, estaba el rostro de Gai sensei.

- Será mejor que dejes de soñar con estas mariconadas y te despiertes

* * *

- AAAAAAAAAA

Lee se despertó bañado en sudor y gritando tan fuerte como sus pulmones de puberto se lo permitían, se llevo su mano derecha a su frente y comenzó a limpiarse el sudor que bajaba por su frente.

- ¡AAAA, siempre sucede lo mismo!

El reloj que estaba a su lado comenzó a sonar con fuerza, Lee lo tomo con la mano derecha y lo aventó contra la pared, ya iban unos 10 o 11 relojes que se destrozaban de esa forma, al parecer Lee odiaba el hecho que el siempre se despertaba mas temprano de lo que el reloj sonaba, lo veía como una falta de respeto el no ser puntual.

- Bien… - Lee estira sus brazos- … ¡es hora de empezar un día nuevo!

Eran las 4:30 de la mañana y Lee se ponía de pie con una gran sonrisa en su cara, estaba descamisado y la única prenda que tenia puesta era sus siempre confiables bóxers de Bob Esponja. Comenzó a estirarse haciendo los ejercicios matutinos y una vez terminados salió de su cuarto.

Toda la casa del cejotas estaba hecha de madera, el suelo, las paredes, el techo, todo era de madera de color rojizo, su cuarto no era la gran cosa, no tenia cama, solo una pequeña sabana y un colchón muy delgado tirado en el suelo, en una esquina había una gran pila de relojes despertadores y su ropa (que constaba en un 80 de trajes verdes) estaba en otra pila de ropa sucia en otra esquina.

- ¡Yosh, es hora de iniciar las actividades que tengo para el día de hoy!

El resto de la casa de Lee no era menos fea, un pequeño cuarto de baño que solo tenia un agujero donde debería estar el retrete, un improvisado lavabo hecho con una manguera que robaba agua de un poso, esto era lo máximo a lo que Lee podía aspirar, a diferencia de Naruto, Lee no tenia la confianza de una sanin y no se le asignaban misiones muy difíciles, por lo normal eran cosas fáciles, cosas de chunin mediocre o de genin avanzado, por lo que no es de sorprenderse que su paga sea una miseria. Se limpio la cara e hiso la pose cool desde buena mañana.

- ¡Todo en orden!

La ultima parte de la casa de Lee, era un gran centro de entrenamiento, similar a un Dojo, muchas mancuernas de 70 kilogramos estaban tiradas por doquier en el suelo, barras con un peso máximo de unas 100 libras y por unos cuantos sacos de boxeo destrozados en el suelo.

- ¡Ejercicio matutino!

Lee se lanzo al suelo y comenzó a hacer lagartijas con solo 2 dedos de la mano derecha.

- ¡1…. 2… 3… 4…!

Media hora después:

- ¡…9998…9999… 10000…un nuevo record!

El Cejotas se impulso con su brazo derecho y se levanto unos 2 metros en el aire, por desgracia su casa no tiene el techo a una altura muy elevada, por lo que Lee término haciendo un enorme agujero en el techo con la marca de su cabeza y un gigantesco chichon salió de su cráneo.

- … mmm… debo reparar eso…- un trozo de madera cayo sobre él- … cuando la Luna se pone redondota, como una pelotota…- otro pedazo de madera cae sobre él- … ahora si, me tengo que mudar, no hay duda

Lee se puso de pie y comenzó a limpiar el montón de escombros que cayeron sobre su cuerpo. Eran ya las 5 de la mañana, los ejercicios matutinos ya se habían terminado y ahora solo le constaba ir a entrenar como todos los días. Salió caminando fuera de su casa y al salir el sol le cubrió los ojos.

- ¡aaa, necesito gafas oscuras, siempre es lo mismo!

La casa Lee no quedaba precisamente en el interior de la aldea, de hecho quedaba en los limites de la aldea, en los bosques para ser mas precisos. Lee aun estaba en ropa interior y en un mal oliente estado de peste por exceso de ejercicio, claro, a cambio de ese sacrificio, Lee empezaba a desarrollarse físicamente, claro esta, todavía se veía como un famélico muerto de hambre, con musculos del tamaño de un mani y con la piel a los huesos.

- ¡aquí estas, tal y donde te deje anoche!

Detrás de la casa de Lee, había un gran lago, oculto entre los arboles, de agua cristalina, tanto que inclusive podían verse los peces nadar por los bordes. Lee se quito su ropa interior y entro en el agua, comenzó a nadar de acá para allá, moviendo sus piernas, sus brazos y…

- ¡Eso!

Un flash de cámara se disparo y dejo a Lee en el suelo con sus ojos hechos un espiral.

- Jejeje… casi tan bueno como tu sensei

- ¡Anko sensei, ya deje de hacer eso, ya van 6 veces que lo hace!

- AAA… que puedo decir, me recuerdas a tu sexy sensei de chico… cuando su lindo cuerpesote comenzaba a desarrollarse, antes de que me fijara en sus lindas nalguitas y… GRRRR

A Lee se le erizo el pelo con ese ultimo comentario, esa mujer era una arpía sin duda alguna y le arrancaría los calzonsillos a Gai sensei cuando tuviera la oportunidad. Pero bueno, no nos concentraremos en esa historia por ahora. Anko le lanzo un beso a Lee con la forma de corazon, el cual lo golpeo en la frente y termino hundido bajo el agua con la marca de sus labios entre sus ojos.

* * *

Varias horas después…

En medio de un hermoso bosque, las luciérnagas brillaban con mucha fuerza, formando hermosas imágenes con sus luces, la oscuridad de la noche iluminada por las destellantes estrellas del cielo oscuro, los sonidos de las cigarras tranquilizaban a TenTen. La chica abrió sus ojos, a su lado estaba un muchacho alto y de piel blanca, el cual sujetaba su mano con delicadeza.

- Neji

TenTen cerro sus ojos y acerco sus labios hacia los de ese muchacho, lentamente comenzó a sentirlos en los suyos y el rubor se apodero de sus mejillas… abrió sus ojos y…

- …- TenTen quedo petrificada.

- ¡gracias por el beso TenTen, solo por ellos reduciré la cuenta de 10000 abdominales a solo 9000!

- ¡¿Lee?!

Delante de ella Rock Lee el flaquenco de Konoha, estaba sonriéndole con la marca del lápiz labial de TenTen en sus labios.

- Mmm… cereza- dijo Lee al comrobar el sabor del brillo labial de TenTen.

- ¡AAAAA!

* * *

TenTen se despertó cubierta en sudor frio y mirando muy asustada a su alrededor. Suspiro por ultima vez, ese fue un sueño terrorífico, por lo normal en sus sueños salian Neji o Kakashi Hatake y muy raramente Sasuke Uchiha, pero nunca Rock Lee, el flaco del traje verde con actitud de niño.

- Solo fue una pesadilla, solo eso

TenTen se puso de pie, miro su reloj digital, eran las 7 de la maña, una hora antes de los entrenamientos de Gai sensei. El cuarto de TenTen era como el de toda típica chica de su edad, peluches por ahí, una cama suave y comoda, colores alegres en las paredes y un televisor delante de su cama. Camino hacia el armario, buscando sus pantuflas, pero no las hayo de entre ese desorden de zapatos que tenia.

- ¡Demonios!

La kunoichi comenzó a jalar la pijama que tenia puesta y zapateo por ultima vez. Odiaba sentir el frio del suelo en sus pies durante la mañana. Resignada, camino hacia el baño y espero su turno detrás de unos niños que deseaban entrar.

- Hola TenTen chan- dijo un niño.

- Hola Kuro, ¿falta mucho?

- Pues, Soba entro hace media hora y aun no sale… ¡Ya sal gordinflon!

TenTen suspiro, ella al no tener padres, fue criada en un orfanato, esperaba tener el chance de ser adoptada antes de los 15, pero su trabajo como genin hiso que la mayoría de las parejas se alejaran de ella y al cumplir los 16, fue bastante obvio que no le darían la oportunidad, asi que se resigno, pero por desgracia, ella sabia que debía buscar un lugar donde vivir, ya que pronto cumpliría los 18 y a esa edad, los que no son adoptados son obligados a abandonar el orfanato.

- ¡Soba, sal de una buena vez!

Un niño rechoncho, parecido a Choji salió caminando fuera del baño, con lo que parecía ser una toalla cubriendo todo su cuerpo. TenTen sonrio y entro en el baño, empujando al niño que tenia delante llamado Kuro. Una vez en el baño, TenTen se quito la ropa y abrió la ducha, el agua comenzó a caer sobre ella.

- … (otro dia… otro dia)- pensó ella casi suspirando.

* * *

Varias horas después, en el campo de entrenamiento.

Neji miraba con una cara de pocos amigos hacia el horizonte, odiaba cuando lo hacían esperar por tanto tiempo, sobre todo porque con Gai sensei, se pasaba un 60 porciento del dia en ese lugar.

- ¿Dónde esta?- dijo Neji impaciente.

- Cálmate, ya llegara, mi precioso alumno nunca llega tarde sin una razón- dijo Gai sonriendo.

- ¡oigan!

Gai miro a su derecha, con la esperanza de que fuera su alumno predilecto… pero solo era TenTen.

- …Au…- dijo Gai desilusionado.

- Hola Neji, Gai sensei…- TenTen miro a su alrededor-… ¿y Lee?

- No tengo la menor idea, ya se esta tardando- dijo Neji.

TenTen miro preocupada a Neji, Lee había demostrado que era mas de lo que se veía a simple vista y el subestimarlo era algo en lo que todos los aldeanos se habían especializado. Neji miro a TenTen, la cual estaba sujetando su pecho con ambas manos, con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

- Descuida, ya llegara, no tienes de que preocuparte

- ¡yo… yo no estoy preocupada!

- Jaja… claro

Pues debió estarlo…

* * *

Una gran mancha verde se movía entre los habitantes de la aldea, era muy rápida y casi ni se podía ver su forma por completo, detrás de ella, otras tres figuras la perseguían. La mancha entro en un callejón y fue acorralado por los otros sujetos, los cuales estaban sudando de tanto correr.

- ¡diablos!

- ¡aquí esta!

La mancha verde, en realidad se trataba de Rock Lee, un muchacho cuya velocidad es tan extrema que al moverse es muy difícil verlo. Los otros tres sujetos eran ninjas desconocidos, todos usaban el típico uniforme ninja chunin y ninguno tenia la simpatía de Iruka. Lee los miro desafiantes y cerro sus puños con fuerza.

- ¡oye perdedor, nos hiciste correr demasiado!- dijo uno de ellos.

- No es mi culpa que su condición física sea una porquería- respondió Lee.

- ¿Escucharon eso?... pues mira nada mas, que muchacho tan rudo- uno de ellos se acerco caminando y sujeto la barbilla de Lee con rudeza- … mas te vale que no te pa…

Lee sujeto la mano que estaba en su barbilla y comenzó a exprimirla como si fuera una fruta, el sujeto cayo en el suelo tratando de soltarse del apretón de Lee, pero solo terminaba gritando mas fuerte.

- Pueden reírse todo lo que quieran, pero no dejare que me toquen, de ser así me defendere

- ¡Jutsu bola de fuego!

Un gran llamarada salió disparada hacia Lee, el cual se vio obligado a soltar esa mano y evadirla, pero el fuego pudo quemar una pequeña parte de su frente, dejándole una marca cerca de su ceja izquierda. El hombre que habia ejecutado el jutsu se rio fuertemente y lo volvio a mirar con una cara de burla.

- ¿Vez?... es por eso que un ninja sin capacidades para el genjutsu y el ninjutsu, no puede ser gran cosa, un ninja de verdad usa estas técnicas, no solo se basa en estúpidos golpecitos...

- … eso te hace a ti un ninja inútil ante cualquier oponente que le metan por delante, tsk, un genjutsu y hasta ahí

- Ya veo, asi que un tipo como yo no podría vencer a alguien que no tiene el valor para enfrentarme, de ser asi, perderé sabiendo que la persona recurrió a la ilusión al ver a un oponente demasiado duro para si mismo

Los tres se mantuvieron en silencio, no esperaban una respuesta asi.

- En cualquier caso… cuidate, Lee…

Lee los vio alejarse y darle la espalda, el muchacho toco su frente por ultima vez y sintio el dolor de la quemadura, era un ardor que le dificultaría el entrenamiento, pero nada fuera de este mundo, el haría lo que fuera con tal de no faltarle a su sensei.


	3. Los mismos problemas

**3- Los mismos problemas.**

Este capitulo es un poco largo, espero no les moleste...

Comienza con un flashback

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flashback:**

TenTen sentía como caía en el suelo, lo primero que podía recordar fue como había tomado su distancia, calculo el numero de pasos que debía dar, miro a Temari a los ojos, esa chica le ponía los pelos de punta, pero le entusiasmaba el pelear con alguien como ella, fuerte y decidida y con una mirada que petrificaba al instante, demostrando su compromiso con su aldea.

Tomo aire y dio el salto más grande que ha hecho en su vida, un salto tan alto que la gente se veía pequeña desde arriba, saco sus pergaminos y los desenrollo, uso su técnica mas poderosa sobre ella, pero Temari solo rio y se deshizo de su arsenal agitando su abanico. TenTen se sintió humillada, todo su esfuerzo no sirvió de nada, todo ese entrenamiento con su equipo fue inútil.

-… (Neji, ayúdame)

Ella miro a los ojos blancos del Hyuuga, pero no recibió respuesta.

-… (por favor, ayúdame)

Todo su cuerpo le dolía, esas cortadas habían sido profundas, ella siempre había cortado a sus oponentes, pero nunca se imagino el dolor que ellos sentían al ser atacados por sus armas. Miro por ultima vez a Neji, el cual solo la miraba decepcionado, en una época en la que lo único que le importaba era ser el mas fuerte, el escogido por el destino, el genio que necesitaba aprender algo de humildad.

De repente sintió que alguien logro sujetarla, alguien evito que tocara el suelo y se llevara el golpe mas feo de su existencia. Abrió sus ojos un poco y miro una extraña cara, ojos insectoides, grandes cejas, no precisamente el tipo de cosas que querrías ver a primera vista.

-… (¿Lee?)

Lo que sucedió después fue un misterio para ella, cayo inconsciente y no supo más. Cuando despertó, estaba en el hospital, habían sonidos de grillos afuera y lo único que se podía escuchar eran a las enfermeras charlar sobre el infortunado destino de uno de sus compañeros de equipo, TenTen rogo porque ninguno de sus compañeros estuviera muerto o peor.

-Neji, jamás me había sentido tan decepcionado de uno de mis alumnos en toda mi vida

TenTen abrió sus ojos, esa era la voz de su sensei. El Hyuuga y su sensei estaban en el pasillo del hospital, Gai iba a visitar a TenTen y si estaba despierta, felicitarla por demostrar sus grandes habilidades, pero sus planes cambiaron al ver a Neji, el cual se encontraba ahí por pedido de Hiashi, vigilar a Hinata, un acto humillante desde su punto de vista.

-¿y que?... ella se merecía eso y mas, ninguna persona perteneciente a la rama principal merece mi respeto o protección  
-Pudiste haberla matado  
-Se lo merecía, la rama principal mato a mi padre…  
-… ¿y esa es tu escusa para comportarte como un niñito malcriado?

Neji y Maito Gai se miraron a los ojos por un tiempo. Gai no podría comprender el dolor por el que pasaba Neji, pero si comprendía que se desquitaba de la manera equivocada. Neji dio un paso hacia delante y miro desafiante a su sensei.

- Se que lo decepciono, porque yo no soy como su precioso Lee, yo no soy un perdedor ni un debilucho, ni necesito de su ayuda para salir adelante- dijo Neji con una mirada desafiante.  
- Te equivocas… me decepcionas porque tu visión de la vida esta distorsionada y porque te haces la victima del destino… ¿Qué pensaría tu padre de ti ahora?  
-¡No hable de mi padre, usted no tiene derecho de hablar de él!

Nuevamente hubo silencio, los doctores y el resto del equipo medico miraban a esos dos con mucho interés, como si esperaran una lucha entre maestro y alumno.

- Te lo diré solo una vez Neji, si vuelves a intentar algo como lo que le hiciste a Hinata, intervendré y no me detendré ante nada, no dejare que tengas otro berrinche como ese en el examen

Gai se fue caminando, dándole la espalda a Neji, el cual simplemente golpeo una pared, bastante enojado por las palabras de su "queridísimo" sensei. TenTen simplemente suspiro, nadie en el equipo entendía el dolor por el que pasaba Neji, ninguno de ellos tenían padres, por lo que no sabían lo que era perder uno y ser sometido por una casta que se creía superior… que tu propia familia te tratara como algo que pueden desechar fácilmente.

-… (descuida Neji, las cosas cambiaran un día de estos, se que lo harán)- pensó TenTen.  
-Neji

TenTen volvió a prestar atención a lo que sucedía detrás de la puerta de su habitación. En esta ocasión, era Lee, con su brazo y pierna izquierdos enyesados y caminando con muletas.

-¿Qué quieres?  
-Solo quiero preguntarte algo…

Esa era la voz de Lee, pero algo había cambiado en ella, ya no se escuchaba tan alegre como era usualmente, ahora se podía sentir un dejo de tristeza en ella. Las pisadas de Lee se escuchaban pesadas gracias al sonido de la muleta que llevaba consigo.

-¿Por qué dejaste que TenTen cayera?... ¿Por qué no me ayudaste?  
-Hmp… TenTen no es como tu, ella es fuerte y puede soportarlo  
-Era una caída muy grande Neji, pudo haberse roto algo  
- No lo creo, pero si perdió es porque es débil y los débiles siguen siendo débiles ahora y por siempre, eres el vivo ejemplo de ello y mas ahora que no podrás seguir siendo ninja  
- …- Lee le dio la espalda- … espero que tu próximo oponente haga que pongas los pies en la tierra Neji, porque de verdad lo necesitas…

El resto es historia, TenTen cerró sus ojos y se dedico a decirse una y otra vez que lo dicho por Neji no fue sincero, que solo le salió del hígado. Neji mas tarde perdería la pelea contra Naruto Uzumaki y gracias a ello su actitud cambiara bastante y le daría nuevas esperanzas al resto de su equipo.

**Fin del Flahsback.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TenTen abrió sus ojos, el entrenamiento de Gai sensei había dado inicio y ahora estaba en un combate con su sensei, de la misma forma que Neji lo había tenido el día anterior. Ese recuerdo de la epoca de cuando era genin le habia llegado fuertemente, como un sueño, pero ahora Neji ya no era un sujeto malo, como antes.

-¡Suéltame, idiota!  
-¡Vamos Neji, es hora de pelear!  
-¡De acuerdo, pero ya bájame, maldita sea!

Lee estaba sujetando a Neji de la cintura y levantándolo por encima de su cabeza en un mortal "Abrazo del Oso". Neji le mandaba golpe tras golpe al rostro del cejotas, el cual simplemente lo abrazaba más fuerte. TenTen sonrió un poco, estaba feliz de ver esa escena, a pesar de lo estúpida que era.

-¡la llama de la juventud arde en mí, rogándome que luche contra mi eterno rival!  
-¡Si no me sueltas, te voy a sacar el ojo y créeme que lo voy a disfrutar!- dijo Neji sujetando su kunai.  
-¡TenTen, concéntrate!

TenTen regreso su mirada hacia su sensei, pero lo hiso muy tarde, el ya tenia su puño a 5 centímetros del rostro de la kunoichi y como es de esperarse, le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte que la sangre comenzó a brotar descontroladamente. Cualquiera se detendría en ese momento, pero Gai no es cualquiera, cuando la armera cayo en el suelo con la sangre brotando de su nariz, su sensei, ya tenia planeado darle un potente puntapié en el estomago, cosa que hiso.

-Anda TenTen, no te estas esforzando

La kunoichi cayo en el suelo, escupiendo la sangre que entraba en su boca y tratando de ganar algo de aire, esa patada fue potente. Cualquiera diría que mas que un entrenamiento, es un castigo o un abuso de menores, pero ninguno de los pupilos de Maito Gai lo veían así. El era un maestro exigente, trataba a todos por igual, con rudeza y fuerza, ese entrenamiento los había hecho los mas aptos (físicamente hablando) de toda Konoha, además, TenTen había prometido que ella demostraría que una Kunoichi es tan fuerte que un ninja masculino (Girl Power YEAH, tenia que decirlo).

-¡Huracán de la…!  
-… (¡Bien!)

Justo cuando Gai tomo impulso para desplazar sus piernas en círculos (para formar el Huracán), fue ahí cuando TenTen vio la falla de la técnica, necesitaba impulsarse con una de sus piernas, si detenía el impulso le arruinaría la tanda a Gai. Sujeto un kunai con su mano izquierda y se lo arrojo, el kunai se clavo en la tiera, justo al lado del pie derecho de su sensei, haciendo que se tropezara y cayera en el suelo. TenTen no perdió tiempo, sujeto una piedra que tenia cerca y a una gran velocidad la coloco a unos cuantos centímetros del espacio que hay entre las enormes cejas de su sensei.

-Jaja… ¿Qué puedes hacer con esa pequeña piedra?  
- …-TenTen sonrió- … no hace falta que use un arma punzocortante a esta distancia, el punto que estoy amenazando es uno de los puntos débiles universales del ser humano, si lo golpeo con suficiente fuerza, aun con esta pequeña piedra, rompería el espacio que permite el libre transito del aire y usted moriría

Gai sonrió, su alumna lo había vencido. Se puso de pie y acaricio la cabeza de TenTen, era todo un orgullo cuando un alumno superaba a su maestro.

-¡AAAA!

Lee cayo en el suelo, había humo saliendo de su pecho y la marca de una mano en él. Neji se acerco caminando, tenia un ojo morado y la mejilla derecha hinchada, lo miro un poco mal humorado y escupió sangre en el suelo.

-Lo siento, creo que me pase- dijo Neji limpiándose el labio.  
-¡Noooo, mí adorado pupilo!

Esto era de esperarse, cada vez que Lee y Neji "entrenaban" juntos, mas bien parecía una masacre en una carnicería, peleaban con tanta intensidad que a veces los aldeanos hacían apuestas por el ganador, cabe mencionar que nadie apostaba por Lee, desde luego.

-¡Lee, despierta, no te mueras mi querido alumno!- grito Gai con sus ojos envueltos en lagrimas.  
- ¡Gai sensei, lo he avergonzado a usted y a sus enseñanzas, no he podido vencer a Neji!- respondió Lee llorando como una fuente.  
- ¡No importa mi adorable pupilo, jamás te puedes rendir ante la adversidad de la vida, debes correr hacia el horizonte del cálido sol naciente!  
-¡Si sensei!

Se abrazaron fuertemente con la luz del sol en sus espaldas y el movimiento de las olas chocando entre si, dejando que las lagrimas de uno mojara al otro.

-¡Ahora corre, corre mi amado alumno!... pero no te despeines

Gai miro a Neji y TenTen con una destellante sonrisa. Los dos solo miraron avergonzados esa situación, en un principio era cómica, después se hiso tediosa, después se torno molesta, ahora solo les daba pena ajena.

-Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos, el entrenamiento ha finalizado, pueden irse

El cejotas sensei desapareció en una nube de humo, sus alumnos llegaron a la conclusión de que iría a retar a Kakashi Hatake a otro estúpido duelo de arrojarle huevos a la casa de los Akimichi, ya que el ultimo quedo inconcluso por un ataque de risa de Kakashi al haberle dado a Chouza en la cara (el padre de Choji), además de que los persiguieron por casi tres horas.

-Bueno, los veré luego

Lee hiso la pose cool y se fue caminando entre los arboles. TenTen le sonrió a Neji y se despidió con su mano derecha, no van a estar juntos todo el día, todos ellos tienen vidas propias que manejar y la de TenTen era un bastante complicada.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el orfanato:

Muchos niños lloraban en medio de un gran salón de juegos, habían juguetes de plástico y madera tirados por todo el suelo, las piezas de un rompecabezas estaban esparcidas por todas partes, inclusive había algunas en las bocas de los mas pequeños, un televisor colocado sobre una mesa de madera estaba echando chispas y un shuriken parecía estar atravesado en medio de su pantalla.

Una puerta se abrió y todos miraron a la persona que entro por dicha puerta.

-¡Ya llegue!

Era TenTen que estaba hasta el cuello de bolsas de supermercado, las cuales apenas podía llevar. Al poco tiempo los niño pusieron ojitos de cordero degollado y el llanto reinicio aun mas fuerte que con anterioridad. TenTen suspiro y deposito las bolsas en el suelo, levanto a uno de los niños con sus manos y le pregunto el motivo del llanto.

- ¡Queríamos encender el televisor, pero como no alcanzábamos, usamos uno de tus shurikens para tocar el botón de encendido y sin querer…!  
- Atravesaron la pantalla con él…- TenTen volvió a suspirar-… no entiendo como le hicieron para tomar uno de mis shurikens, pero que esto les enseñe algo

La armera camino entre los miles de niños y niñas que estaban en el suelo hasta llegar al televisor, pero justo cuando tomo el shuriken.

-¡AAAA!

Una poderosa corriente eléctrica atravesó el cuerpo de TenTen, la cual salió disparada por el impacto hacia atrás y cayó justo sobre una patineta, la cual salió rodando hacia las bolsas que ella traía.

-¡No!

TenTen golpeo las bolsas haciendo que el contenido de varios frascos cayera sobre ella.

-¿estas bien, TenTen?

Un montón de miel cayó sobre el cabello de TenTen.

-¿tu que crees?- respondió la kunoichi de mala gana.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y ahí estaba TenTen, de nuevo en la ducha, dejando que el aguas cayera sobre ella, pero mas importante aun, buscando un maldito champú que le quitara lo pegajoso del cabello, si había algo que la kunoichi odiaba, era que le tocaran el pelo.

-¿Pero que se le puede hacer…?

El orfanato no tenia mucho voluntariado, los que trabajaban ahí eran pocos y la mayor parte del tiempo no estaban presentes, por lo que se puede esperar que TenTen era la que se hacia cargo de ese lugar por su cuenta. Ella cuidaba a los niños cuando no estaban los cuidadores presentes, ella los acostaba, les daba de comer y les curaba sus heridas, casi no tenia vida social gracias a esos mocosos, por eso Sakura, Ino ni siquiera Hinata, la conocían del todo bien.

Cerró la ducha y camino hacia el espejo con una toalla rodeando su cuerpo, su cabello ya no estaba pegajoso, de hecho estaba extrañamente brillante.

-Debo ponerme mas miel- dijo ella tocándose un hilo de cabello y mirándolo detalladamente.

La kunoichi salió del baño y camino hacia su cuarto, se cambio de ropa y se acostó en su cama, había sido un día bastante cansado y el tener que cuidar a esos niños después de cada entrenamiento era agotador. Lentamente cerró sus ojos y todo se puso oscuro…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flashback:**

Al abrirlos, ella ya no estaba en su cuarto, estaba en el campo de entrenamiento, sudor bajaba por su frente y sentía como si su cara fuera a explotar por el esfuerzo que realizaba.

-60…61…62

El sol golpeaba su espalda con mucha fuerza, sus manos estaban más pequeñas y sus brazos más cortos. Miro hacia abajo, no llevaba puesta la misma ropa que tenia cuando se durmió, ahora llevaba puesta la ropa que usaba de niña.

-63…64…65

Estaba haciendo lagartijas, no al mismo nivel de Lee, pero estaba haciéndolas al final y al cabo.

-66…67…68... ¡aaa!

TenTen no pudo hacer la última y termino tropezándose, golpeando el suelo con el pecho.

-Es de esperarse

La kunoichi miro hacia atrás y noto a tres chicos que la miraban con una sonrisa burlona en sus rostros. Uno de ellos camino hacia TenTen y le lanzo polvo al rostro. La kunoichi se puso de pie y comenzó a rascarse los ojos.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!- dijo TenTen.  
-Por haber dejado a Konoha en ridículo, en un estúpido combate entre kunoichis- dijo el chico.  
-¡¿Qué?!- dijo TenTen.  
-¡perdiste con Temari de la Arena!...- dijo el mismo chico-… pero bueno, una kunoichi solo puede esperar vencer a otra kunoichi  
-Cierto, una kunoichi jamás llegara al nivel de un ninja masculino  
-¡no es cierto, una kunoichi si puede…!  
-¡¿escuchaste eso Taoya?!  
-¡lo escuche Kuwabara, es lo mas comico que he escuchado!

El ultimo muchacho camino hacia TenTen y la empujo, haciéndola caer.

-Lo que dices es estúpido, una kunoichi es débil en todos los equipos que participa, sin excepción  
-¡Tsunade…!- replico TenTen.  
-Ella es la mas débil de los sanins y prueba que ninguna ninja femenina llegara al nivel de un ninja masculino  
-¡bien dicho, Rem!

Los muchachos comenzaron a reír con mucha fuerza. TenTen miro furiosa a esos tres y se puso de pie. Los tres muchachos solo comenzaron a reírse más fuerte, la niñita los estaba desafiando. TenTen comenzó a gritarles, pero ellos solo reían más fuerte. La kunoichi cerró sus ojos y salió corriendo de ese lugar, mientras lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

-¡no es cierto, no es cierto!

**Fin del Flashback.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TenTen abrió sus ojos, solo fue un sueño, solo eso…

-Entonces…- toca su pecho- … ¿Por qué me duele tanto?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el Ichiraku.

La gente no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era como una maquina de comer insaciable. Todo lo que se llevaba a la boca era devorado antes de decir "Whisky", rabioles, fideos, sopa, carne, pescado, hasta la comida de los otros clientes era succionada por ese agujero negro que tenia en su cara.

-¡Ya basta, Choji!- grito Ino con fuerza.  
-Déjalo ser Ino, es obvio que no se detendrá ante nada- dijo Shikamaru aburrido como siempre.  
-¡la gente nos esta mirando, es vergonzoso!- grito Ino.  
-Ya lo se, pero hablamos de Choji, el no frena ante nada  
-¡ya dejen de hablar mal de mi, solo tengo mucha hambre!

El grito de Choji fue tan poderoso que se escucho en todo el restaurante y sus alrededores. Ino se cubrió la cara de la vergüenza y miro a otro lado mientras un aura azul cubría su cabeza. Shikamaru por su parte solo bostezo y miro hacia otro lado en busca de algo con que distraerse.

- Hay veces que no se a quien le va peor, si a mi o a Sakura con el idiota de Naruto, a Hinata con ese rabioso de Kiba o a TenTen con ese atolondrado de Lee  
-¿alguien dijo mi nombre?- dijo la cara de Lee que estaba solo a 1 centímetro de la de Ino.

Hubo un silencio y cinco segundos despues… por fuera del restaurante.

-¡Aléjate de mi, fenómeno!  
-¡Ino, cálmate, cálmate!- gritaba Shikamaru.  
-¡La comida... Noooooo!- se escucho a Choji lloriquear.

Dentro del establecimiento, varias mesas estaban destrozadas y el cuerpo humeante de Lee estaba en el suelo, en un charco de su propia sangre y un montón de chichones en la cabeza. Ino estaba soplando su puño mientras Shikamaru encendía un cigarrillo y miraba el cuerpo casi inerte de Lee, Choji estaba deprimido en una esquina al ver como un plato de sopa estaba en el suelo roto y con su preciado contenido derramado.

-Se lo tiene merecido, una chica necesita su espacio personal- dijo Ino tras soplar su puño.  
-¡Mi sopa Mizu!- grito Choji llorando.  
-Ino, ya hiciste mucho daño, ve e invita a Choji a otra sopa Mizu  
-¡¿Por qué?!  
-Porque no querrás que se enoje como la vez pasada

Ino recordó cuando Choji dejo caer su ramen en el suelo la ultima vez que vinieron… los daños fueron pagados, pero se vieron obligados a vender casi todas las flores que tenían en un tiempo record de solo 3 días. Shikamaru miro lo que Lee estaba comiendo, muchos bananos, arroz, huevos e incluso platanos hervidos y un refresco de cola sin gas, comida nada tradicional para ese muchacho.

-¿y eso?  
-Es mi almuerzo…- dijo Lee poniéndose de pie como si nada- … ahora debo ir a entrenar  
-Sabes, si entrenas después de comer todo eso, lo único que ganaras serán gases y una diarrea tremenda- dijo Shikamaru.  
-Jajaja… si bueno, tomare los riesgos

Lee les hace la pose cool a todo el equipo y sale corriendo de ese lugar a una gran velocidad, dejando solo un rastro de polvo en el camino. Ino suspiro y ayudo a Choji a ponerse de pie, mientras el comía la sopa que Ino le había invitado. Shikamaru sonrió un poco y miro a sus compañeros de equipo.

-Ese tipo sabe sus trucos  
-¿de que hablas?- dijo Ino.  
- Bananos, arroz y plátanos, fuentes de potasio y huevos, que son buena fuente de proteína… jaja… esas comidas son mejores para recuperar fuerza física que las bebidas energéticas, además de que el refresco de cola usa mucha azúcar, cuando Lee agito la botella para sacarle el gas, dejo solo el azúcar, tendrá bastante energía para cuando reinicie su entrenamiento, ha de tener el metabolismo de Superman

Ino y Choji se miraron uno al otro confundidos, ellos no estaban interesados en lo que fuera que comiera ese sujeto. Shikamaru sonrió y camino hacia su mesa nuevamente y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas.

-Mejor sigamos comiendo

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En las calles de Konoha, se escuchaban las pisadas de alguien que corría a gran velocidad. Tan rápido que solo se veía una gran mancha verde en el camino, el sudor bajaba por su frente y los músculos de sus piernas estaban ardiendo en dolor, pero no importaba, era un extraño dolor placentero, el tipo de dolor que te dice que haces las cosas bien. Se detuvo delante de un poste de luz para recuperar el aliento y miro hacia su derecha, los tres ninjas que lo habían enfrentado en la mañana estaban ahí, delante de dos niños que parecían muy interesados en lo que les daban.

-¿y eso?

Lee se limpio el sudor de la frente y camino hacia los niños. Los tres ninjas parecían estar mostrándoles pequeños paquetes de papel aluminio, los niños los miraban algo asustados, como es de esperarse.

-Anda tómalo, te dará súper fuerza y podrás hacer cosas increíbles  
-Dios Rem, ese tiene que ser el argumento mas estúpido que has dicho en tu vida  
-¡Cierra la boca Kuwabara!  
- Escúchenme a mi niños, estos hombres solo van a darles esas feas "galletas" que no dan nada nuevo… pero, si compran estas otras "golosinas" podrán incluso volar  
-¡No, esas eran nuestras, Taoya!- dijeron los otros dos.  
-¡lo siento, los niños primero!

Lee miro detrás de esa muy estúpida actuación y camino con los puños cerrados, había tolerado cuando lo persiguieron en la mañana, pero esto no lo toleraría. Los tres ninjas dejaron su teatro y miraron hacia el frente, uno de ellos solto una pequeña carcajada y camino hacia él.

-Miren nada más, si es…

Lee no le dejo terminar y lanzo un par de bofetadas a los oídos del hombre llamado Taoya. Los demás miraron asustados como de sus orejas, empezaba a brotar mucha sangre y el ninja caía en el suelo con sus ojos en blancos.

- Un impacto lo suficientemente fuerte en las oídos, hace que los tímpanos se rompan y las vibraciones del golpe afectan directamente el cerebro, es lo básico en defensa personal… pero supongo que no han de estar muy interesados en el tosco Taijutsu

El segundo ninja, de nombre Kuwabara, junto sus manos y estuvo apunto de realizar un jutsu, pero Lee aventó una patada a sus manos, rompiendo sus dedos y haciendo que cayera en el suelo del dolor. El ultimo hombre llamado Rem, se lanzo sobre él con un kunai en su mano, Lee lo sujeto de la muñeca con su mano derecha, con la izquierda lo golpeo suavemente para derribarlo, una vez en el suelo, golpeo con su dedo índice el pecho del hombre y este quedo inconsciente en el suelo.

-Que les sirva de lección

Los tres salieron corriendo y dejaron todo atrás, era bastante obvio que los paquetes que dejaron eran drogas. Lee tomo uno de ellos con su mano y lo abrió, era un polvo blanco, metió su dedo y probo un poco con su lengua.

-Opio… - escupe el polvo que tiene en su lengua- … tendré que buscar a Tsunade y decirle esto  
-¿señor?

Uno de los niños le hablo, tenia el cabello rapado, ojos con forma de línea y una playera amarilla, sus pantalones eran verdes y usaba sandalias, el otro niño era de cabello hecho picos hacia arriba y solo llevaba puesto un calzoncillo blanco.

-¿Qué sucede?  
-¿Cómo hiso eso?- dijo el calvo.  
- Es por entrenamiento, pude romperle los dedos a ese hombre de una patada, gracias a que aprendi a reaccionar antes del limite de 0.5 segundos  
-¿0.5 segundos?- dijo el niño semidesnudo.  
- Así es, hay un lapso de tiempo entre el momento en que el cerebro envía una orden y la reacción de parte del cuerpo, ese tiempo es 0.5 segundos, pero mi practica en taijutsu me permite moverme mas rápido que eso, por así decirlo, puedo reaccionar mas rápido  
-¡genial!  
-¡¿Qué hay del golpe con el dedo índice?!  
- Es un ataque del ninjutsu, el estilo de lucha de los ninjas originales, atacar las articulaciones, los puntos de presión del cuerpo y dejar inconsciente al oponente, pero no es perfecto, por lo normal el estilo de lucha de los ninja solo funciona si lo usas rápido, si no atacas a tiempo, es preferible cambiar a otro estilo mas dinámico y…

Hubo un gran ruido que salió del estomago de Lee, los niños miraron una gran nube de lo que parecía ser gas verde salir de su parte posterior. Lee quedo paralizado y comenzó a sudar nerviosamente.

-Oiga… ¿se siente bien?  
-Eee… yo, creo que mejor regreso a mi casa- dijo Lee nervosamente.  
-Descuide, nuestro orfanato queda por aquí cerca, lo llevaremos allá  
-No hace falta, yooo…  
-… ¡vamos!

Entre los dos se llevaron a Lee directo a su hogar, obligándolo a moverse con cuidado para no tener una accidente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todo lo que hiso Lee, es de hecho posible, se consigue cuando se tiene experiencia en artes marciales, en karate y ninjutsu para ser mas exacto y la sopa de Choji (sopa Mizu), es una sopa de pescado bastante fea, sinceramente O


End file.
